


Belong

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x03, Angst, Canon verse, Coda, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: 12x03 coda





	

Castiel strides down the hall as quietly as possible, and when he finds the door he’s looking for he knocks twice before pushing his way in.

Dean’s sitting on the side of his bed, a beer bottle next to him that, to Castiel’s surprise, isn’t open.

“Is everything alright, Dean? I came as quickly as I could.” Castiel says, moving to stand near the edge of the bed. Dean finally looks up, his eyes bloodshot and tired, and shuffles over in his bed, dragging Castiel to lie down next to him. They lie in silence for a few moments, Dean taking one of Castiel’s hands in his own to smooth over the calloused skin.

“Dean?” Castiel asks, tentatively, breaking the man out of his thoughts. Dean sighs, letting go of Castiel’s hand and staring up at the ceiling.

“’M sorry. I shouldn’t of called. Make you come from what? Freakin’ Ohio?” Dean grumbles, his voice more gravelly than usual. 

“Don’t be sorry, Dean. I’ll always be here when you need me.” _Even if sometimes you’re not there when I need you,_ Castiel thinks to himself. He sweeps the thought away as soon as it comes. “What happened?”

When Castiel looks back at Dean, the other man’s staring at him, a strange look in his eye. Suddenly, Dean huffs. “I don’t know actually. One minute Mum seemed to be settling in, the next minute she’s hightailing right out of here. She said she just needs time for herself or something like that.”

“Oh.” Remnants of the conversation he’d had with Mary earlier popping up in his mind.

“What’s that look for?” Dean replies, his eyes seemingly searching for something within Castiel’s own. 

“It’s just that the last time I spoke to Mary, she asked me about how long it took for me to feel like I belonged here. With you and Sam.” Dean looks away, letting out a big breath and running a hand through his hair. “Dean, it may be hard for you to understand but she did just came back from the dead. And like I told her, it can be jarring. I’m sure she just needs time to gather herself.” 

Dean doesn’t respond but Castiel can see that he’s running everything over in his mind, making it seem far to complicated than it should be. The silence goes on for a few minutes before Dean speaks again. “When you talked to her, was this the night before you left to track down Lucifer?”

Castiel nods. “Yes.” A small smile pulls at the corner of Dean’s lips. 

“I knew I heard you leave. I thought you liked watching over me?” Dean says, turning on his side and taking back Castiel’s hand in one of his own. Castiel can’t help himself, he smiles too.

“You know I do.”

“So what’d you say?” 

Castiel’s eyebrows pinch together. “What do you mean?” 

“When my Mum asked you how long it took for you to feel like you belonged. What’d you say to her?”

Castiel’s smile falters and he turns his eyes away to focus on the wall over Dean’s shoulder. He suddenly feels very small and all he can feel is the way Dean’s eyes seem to bore into him.

Dean squeezes his hand lightly. “C’mon, Cas. You can tell me.” 

Castiel swallows and hesitates a moment before regaining himself and meeting Dean’s eyes again. “I told her that I don’t really remember when it happened...but that somewhere along the way it did.” Castiel lies and Dean doesn’t seem very convinced but after a moment or two he leans forward and kisses Castiel gently on the lips. 

“Good,” Dean whispers when he pulls away, “because you do belong here.” Dean eyes him for a second and Castiel realises quickly that he’s waiting for a response.

“I know.” Castiel lies, again. Dean gives him another strange look before nodding and pulling the sheets out from underneath them. 

Castiel immediately toes his shoes off and rids himself of his trench coat and suit jacket, as he has been taught to when he’s in Dean’s bed and by the time the light’s are off and he’s settled under the covers, Dean is already curled up against his side, an arm flung over his chest, a leg tangled in between his own and his nose nuzzling in against the stubble of Castiel’s neck.

“You’re gonna be here when I wake up right?” Dean whispers, into the dark and it sounds strangely like a plea.

“Of course.”

The reply he gets is a chaste kiss at the bolt of his jaw and Dean snuggling impossibly closer to him. 

Castiel smiles.

He knows deep down that there will come a day, somewhere along the track, where they won’t need him. Where Dean won’t need him. And it hurts him more than it should. But for now Dean is here, his hair tickling the side of Castiel’s jaw and his warm breath evening out against Castiel’s skin.

And for now, as short lived as it may be, he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
